The Sins of A Father
by Cooperboom
Summary: AU season 3. Jess leaves Rory all alone, after running to California to find himself and his father. Rory runs to Europe with her mother, to try to forget Jess. But What Happens When Rory is left with a little surprise? Will Jess Return?
1. Prolouge: Skin on Skin

The Sins of a Father

The Sins of a Father

**Summary: AU season 3. Jess leaves Rory all alone, after running to California to find himself and his father. Rory runs to Europe with her mother, to try to forget Jess and get a fresh start and prepare herself for her freshmen year at Yale. But what happens when Rory finds out that she was left with a little gift, which she's not ready for? And will Jess return for her? **

**Notes: What if after ****A-Tisket, A-Tasket ****Dean and Rory broke up and she began to see Jess then? This would put a whole new timeline on their relationship. Before ****Keg!****Max!**** Rory decided to she wanted to sleep with Jess, and they did, multiple times. So I think you get, that they did IT a lot more. Also ****Teach Me Tonight**** never happened, So Jess stayed in Stars Hollow. **

**A/N: Okay, I know this idea has been written a lot but I really wanted to spin my on take on it. This is my first story I've ever posted on so I'm really hoping for some really great feedback. Don't be afraid to be critical, I like to correct my mistakes in the next chapter and make it better. Thanks, Kelsey ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. It belongs to Amy Sherman-Paladino and Daniel Paladino as well as their associates. This extents to The CW (formally The WB) and rights with ABC Family. This story is fictional and all ideas/events were created by me, unless otherwise stated. Any relation to any real person living or dead is coincidental and used for fictionally proposes. I do not wish to infringe on copyright, and this story is done for recreational purposes only. **

**Don't sue me ;) **

* * *

**Prologue: Skin on Skin- Rory**

**"There you are. I've been looking all over for you." I said smiling at him, as I opened the door to one of the bedrooms in Kyle's house. "Sad boy, what's wrong?" **

**Something was really bothering him and I wasn't sure what. He had been acting strange for days, and any mention of the up and coming prom would make him turn blue, and try to change the subject. I don't really understand, He told me he would go, he even hinted around that he'd like to. Who was I kidding? All I did was make him do something that he didn't want to do, again. **

**"You were really looking forward to this party," I say and step toward him. "What happened?" Jess shook his head and cupped my face. "You're not tired of me, are you?" Jess smirked and kissed my lips, hard. "That's a pretty good answer," He smirked again, and kissed me passionately, deepening the kiss. We moved over to the bed and he laid me down, our kiss never breaking. **

**His weight was on me, put he always knew how to balance it out so I didn't feel squished, it actually felt nice to have him that close to me. His hands went from my hair down to my chest. I pulled away. "Jess, someone could walk right in." His mouth darts right back to mine. It doesn't feel wrong, though. Being with Jess like this is like a high and it doesn't feel wrong, no it feels right.**

**He begins to attempt to undo my belt, where my key is stung. "Watch the key." I whisper. "I've got to use it to get in the house." He nods and my pants are then off of me. He comes back up and I work on taking his shirt off, lifting it off of his shoulders. I kiss him, urging him to take the next article of clothing off of my body. I arch my shoulders, as his hands creep under my shirt. He lingers for a moment, and undoes my bra clasp. I whisper his name, because it feels good, almost natural for his name to travel off my lips. **

**I unbutton his pants and pull them down. He helps me by kicking them off, so they know lay on the pile of clothes on the floor. Jess takes off my shirt and were left with skin on skin. He fondles my breast and I sigh. We kiss and I shimmy out of my underwear. "Rory." He moans and enters me. **

**Our bodies move together, with our mouths escaping sound of pleasure. I'm right, he's right, and at his last thrust I look up at him and whisper, "I love you." **


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving

The Sins of a Father

The Sins of a Father

**A/N: Spoiler: ****Say Goodnight Gracie ****Jess finds out that the "coffee loser" is "Jimmy" and Jimmy is his "father". What If Jess found Jimmy's wallet? That's what you really need to know, to read this chapter. Feedback please! ;) Kelsey**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. It belongs to Amy Sherman-Paladino and Daniel Paladino as well as their associates. This extents to The CW (formally The WB) and rights with ABC Family. This story is fictional and all ideas/events were created by me, unless otherwise stated. Any relation to any real person living or dead is coincidental and used for fictionally proposes. I do not wish to infringe on copyright, and this story is done for recreational purposes only. **

**Don't sue me ;) **

**Chapter 1:Leaving- Jess**

**The coffee loser is here again, and I'll be damned if he just sits there, in a closed diner, drinking 4 hour old coffee, while I've got things to do, and people to see. By people I mean Rory. **

**I've had a lot on my mind, since the party. Rory is amazing in everyway imaginable, but she loves me. How could she love me? Jess Mariano, the bad ass of Stars Hollow. I keep playing that night over in my head. I was going to tell her that I wasn't going to graduate, that I couldn't buy tickets to the prom that she wanted to go to so badly. How could I crush her like that when she loves me?**

**"Man, were closed. I'm sure there's a 7 -11 you can loiter, but I really need to meet my girlfriend." The man holds up his hand, gesturing that he wants to finish his coffee but I smirk at him. "They've even got coffee too." "You make a good point." The coffee loser rises from his chair and leaves the diner. **

**I go over to bust his table and I notice that he's left his wallet, I run out the door. "You left your wallet! Hey, you left…" But I see that he's already long gone. I open the flap to see if there's an ID, a way to contact this guy. **

**And I see a California driver's license, with a picture of the coffee loser, when his face was clean shaven. My eyes jump for his name, and once it finally catches my eye, I feel like I'm in one of those crazy dramatic movies, and I actually want to scream because there written in black on a laminated slab, is the name Jimmy Mariano, the asshole who made me. Father no, sperm donor maybe. **

**How could this guy, run away from me again? I've only met this guy once, I was five and he came to New York. Liz was having issues with another one of her boyfriends, and this time she called Jimmy to help her out, since on this only occasion Uncle Luke refused. Jimmy was living in Ohio or maybe it was Oklahoma? **

**Anyway, we needed a new apartment, and Liz said it was mighty time my father provided for me. Why Liz never called Jimmy before or asked him to be in my life, I'll never know. So this guy hopped off a plane at LaGuardia and was ready to pay my mother some cash, and help get our lives on track. He didn't realize that this wasn't going to work, that in two weeks that money would be gone, and our pantry would still be completely bare. My mother's drug habit would be feed, my stomach not so much. **

**Jimmy was not what I imagined him to be, when I first met him. Yes, he was tall and looked a little like me, but the picture wasn't right. I wasn't expecting anyone special, what was I thinking? My mother was no June Cleaver, how could she be able to bag anyone who could do anything for me? **

**Jimmy was able to get us a flat near Washington Square Park, nothing special but I approved. I spent hours reading in that park and it was a huge escape from Liz and whichever boyfriend she dragged in our lives that week. Jimmy left after that, and I have never seen him again, except for today. **

**God damn, he didn't even have the balls to tell me he was my father. What the hell is that? I look out the window of the diner and I see Rory, she's got a scowl on her face, and is probably really pissed that I didn't meet her 15 minutes ago at the bridge like I promised. **

**The bell rings above the diner and I make sure that the table is completely clean. "Hey." I call out to her. She drags herself over to the counter. "Hey? Hmm I don't think that hey is a good thing to say to me right now." "Rory?" "An hour! That's how long I've been waiting for you! Do you have David Bowe tickets because that's the only way you're really going to fix it this time?" "Ror, I'm sorry. I just had this customer that wouldn't leave the coffee loser to be exact." Her face softens as I share this little bit of information with her. **

**"God, you two must have a bromance going on." Rory smiles at me and I just smirk. "I don't think he's gay." "You don't have to be! Hello, Joey and Chandler!" "Hmm I forgot about your favorite Friends." I lean over the counter and kiss her softly. "I miss you." She says as our lips part. "You just saw me yesterday, remember?" "No. I miss you." Rory laces her fingers in mine and I understand. "There's just a lot going on." "Tell me." She whispers. I want to, but I more afraid of crushing her, more afraid of disappointing her. "Just stuff." I answer and our eyes lock. **

**"Do you want to help me with my homework?" Rory's eyes are sparkling and she's trying so hard not to laugh. I hear a car rumbling by and quickly look up to see who it is. It's my father. Rory turns around to catch a glimpse. "Looks like your coffee loser is leaving." "Looks like." **

**Rory told me last night that she loved me, but now she's acting like she didn't. I don't know what it is about this that sparks something in me, or maybe it's the fact that my father's wallet is burning a hole in my pocket. What am I ever going to be for her? Nothing. And that's the reason why I've got to go. I have to be leaving. **


End file.
